High School Fable
by Hollywood Harlequins
Summary: Within the walls of East High, drama and mistrust wreak havoc for Troy and Gabriella. A oneshot parody about a teenage travesty.


By Mr. Huggles and Corky- Dedicated to Bambi, because she never stops believing in love.

Once upon a time there was a high school. In this high school, the beautiful Gabriella waited anxiously by the lockers for her perfect boyfriend Troy. Not only was he the captain of the b-ball team, but he was deliciously hunky. He was sooooo hunky that all the girls simply swooned at his feet. He didn't like the other girls. His gorgeous green eyes were only for Gabby, his princess. To him, she was a delicate flower blooming under the dusky moon.

Troy's eyes were the color of the ocean after a peaceful rain. Gabby noticed this as he walked up to her. He, in return, noticed that her eyes were brown

He leaned up against his locker, and pushed a stray piece of hair from his face to unblock his beautiful eyes. In a sexy voice he said, "hey."

Sharpay, who was walking by at the moment wearing a green fedora with a matching cat suit, looked at Gabby jealously. Gabby didn't care because she had Troy. No one else mattered.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

"I just saw you last period," she giggled.

"Any time away from you seems like for ever."

"Oh Troy. I love you so much. You're the perfect boyfriend."

"I know," he continued in his sexy voice, which made Gabby want to melt to a gooey puddle on the floor.

A flash of color could be seen for a half a second. Gabriella said, "Hey, what's that you're hiding from me behind your back?"

"Oh, nothing." Troy giggled. It wasn't a girly giggle, it was a manly giggle. A giggle that only a b-ball captain/hunky singer could do. It was the giggle of a MAN.

"Troy, tell me. _Pleeaaassse_," she pleaded. She gave him the puppy dog eyes he just couldn't refuse. A brilliant, clever plan came to the math genius. "Hey Troy. What's that behind you." Troy fell for her plan. He turned. "Troy, are those flowers for me?!"

"You caught me baby." He said, holding out the flowers. Gabriella squealed with delight and joy because she had such a thoughtful, considerate boyfriend.

"They're beautiful Troy!" She threw her arms around him in a bear hug. But it wasn't a real bear hug because she's dainty. So really it was just big hug. A big hug that was dainty.

"I hope you like them baby." As he spoke, his eye got caught on a cupcake that was sitting in Zeke's locker before Zeke closed his locker (it had been open). Sharpay walked by Zeke's locker at that moment wearing a jean jacket and rhinestone hair band to match. She gave Gabby a jealous glare because Troy was Gabby's boyfriend and not Sharpay. Gabriella tried to see what Troy was looking at.

"What are you looking at Troy?"

"Uh, uh, uh, nothing baby." But the damage had been done.

"You were looking at Sharpay weren't you!" Gabriella accused. Bitter tears stung her eyes.

"No, no, of course not… baby!"

At that critical moment, Sharpay was walking back the other way. She was wearing a fashionable purple business suit and the highest heels East high's floor had ever been walked on with."Hi Troy," Sharpay purred.

Instinctively, Troy replied, "Hi."

Gabby started panting. But it wasn't quite a pant because she's not a dog. It was more like she was breathing hard because she was mad. It was a dainty breathing hard. She's a girl!

"What's going on Troy?! Why are you saying 'hi' to her like that?!" She didn't realize that she was shouting loudly until everybody was looking at her. Her face turned red. But not too red, it was more of a dainty blush She's a girl! She's sassy!

"But baby-" Troy started. But it was too late. Gabriella was already running off in furious tears.

"I can't believe it," Gabriella cried on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor and Gabriella were BFFs. (That stands for Best Friends forever- because they were going to be best friend forever. They were best friend now, and in like forty years they'd still be best friends.)

Taylor said comfortingly, "I'm sorry. Guys are jerks."

"Chad's not a jerk to you," sniffed Gabriella.

"Well that's because Chad loves me. Troy is just immature. He's a boy!"

"I'll NEVER forgive him." Gabriella wept into a tissue, and then added to the growing pile of already damp ones beside her.

"I have to get to math now," Taylor said. She got up and left, leaving Gabriella to mope in a personal pit of despair. She felt so alone.

The door to the girl's bathroom swung open soon after Taylor left. Gabriella looked up and screamed. It was a BOY in the GIRL'S bathroom!!

"Oh, it's just you Chad," Gabriella sniffed. "I'm glad that you sensed that I was in pain."

"I just opened the wrong door… WAIT- you guys get the pink soap. No fair."

Gabriella started crying even harder because Troy bought her pink soap for her birthday.

"HEY WAIT," Chad exclaimed as he noticed something important. "You guys have a sofa in here?"

Gabriella started crying even more hard than a moment ago because she and Troy used to sit on the sofa.

"Whatever," Chad turned to leave.

"Chad, can't you see I'm upset!"

Chad turned back around. "Wait a minute… are you crying?"

"Yeeeeessssssssss," she wailed. "Me and Troy had a Huge fight!"

"Well shuck-e-darn, that sure sucks." Chad shrugged and turned to leave again.

Gabriella flew out of her seat and into his arms. He just stood there. He peered down at her with a quizzical expression. Gabriella gazed up into his eyes and noticed that they were the exact color swaying wheat in an African plain. He noticed her eyes were red.

Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. Sharpay walked by the open door at that moment. She looked amazing in a Chanel mini dress with a satin clutch purse. Chad just stood there and said, "Uhhh… I need to go to class." He left.

Before the day was over, the whole school was talking about Chad and Gabriella's big kiss. When Troy heard about it, he was very angry. He sought his former best friend in a jealous rage. He was soooooo angry, he was mad.

He found Chad eating a ham sandwich. Troy knocked the sandwich from Chad's hand. "Why'd you kiss my girlfriend?! I love her!" Sharpay walked by and overheard this wearing leopard skin boots with a matching scarf. She shrieked jealously at the proclaimed words. Gabriella overheard too.

"My sandwich!" Chad stood up. Troy pushed Chad to the ground. The momentum of his push caused him to trip over his untied shoelace.

Both boys writhed on the ground in agony. Gabriella immediately was at Troy's side. "I love you too," she wept.

"My knee," groaned Chad.

Troy and Gabriella looked lovingly, sweetly, affectionate, warmly, and tenderly into each other's eyes. His the color of the ocean after a peaceful rain, hers brown.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to you. I never should have lied. I should have just admitted I was looking at the cupcake. I only have eyes for you baby, not Sharpay. Sharpay heard this last part as she walked by in a spring dress with bangles on her wrist. She stormed away jealously.

"It's okay Troy, it doesn't even matter anymore. I forgive you."

Taylor walked up to them. "I'm so sorry Gabriella for ditching you in your time of need. I should have been late to class, you needed me."

"That's okay. We're BFF forever."

"Forever!" Taylor agreed. She nudged Chad in the shoulder.

"Ow," he said. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have led you on."

"It's okay Chad," Gabriella said graciously. "I forgive you too."

Mrs. Krimpke, her fourth period English teacher came up. "I'm sorry too," she announced. "I wouldn't have written you a late slip for class if I knew you were in pain. To make it up to you, I'm giving you an A on the quiz you missed."

"Of course I forgive you Mrs. K." :She held her hand over the teacher's head. She looked absolutely angelic and forgiving. Her face glowed with a heavenly glow. Almost like the virgin Mary, but not quite because she's not Jesus' mom. Or born in Biblical times… or a virgin… or married to Joseph

Sharpay walked up to the group wearing skinny jeans and a fashionable halter top. "I'm sorry that I was jealous. I see now that Troy is yours and he always will be."

"That's understandable, he is perfect." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
